Revelations
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Turns out Bella forgot to mention something and it comes out on her wedding night. How will Edward react? And what has she forgotten to mention? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This story jumped into my head during economics last year and has refused to leave. Therefore I decided to just write it. I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any money of off this. **

_**Warning: This contains slash and transgender. If you have a problem with this DO NOT READ! I will not accept flames because you didn't read the warning.**_

BPOV

I wasn't hysterical because I thought this was a mistake. No I was hysterical because there was one little thing I had never told Edward. The fact that though I looked like a woman. I wasn't.__Well, not completely. I had breasts after my surgery after my eighteenth birthday to get implants and I still take hormones everyday to look more feminine. But I still have a dick.

I'm not sure how Edward will react to it since he has his Victorian standards and this is not something they would have approved of.

The only people to know my secret are my father, mother and Alice. My father and mother for obvious reasons and Alice because she had seen it. She had been the one to convince me not to tell Edward because he would react badly. I could see now why she had said it. I had wanted to tell him on my eighteenth birthday but then he would have had an actual reason to leave me and never come back.

Now I just needed the courage to do this and not chicken out. Well, no time like the present.

Deciding to just get it over with I walked out of the house in just a towel. Edward had his back to me so he couldn't see me or my excited member. I slowly waded into the water until I reached him. The water coming to just under my breasts, hiding my member.

He slowly pulled me to him but when I was flush against him he at me startled. Knowing he had felt my member I looked into his eyes, begging him to let me explain.

EPOV

I was waiting in the sea for my sweet, innocent Bella. I wanted this, maybe even more than she did, but it was so dangerous for her. I hoped I wouldn't hurt her. I could sense her coming up behind me. As she was beside me I pulled her against me. When she was completely against me however I felt something hard that wasn't mine and I immediately looked at Bella. What was going on here?

"Explain." It was only one word but she seemed happy I was letting her explain. She sucked in a large breath before answering me.

"Since I was little I felt different. I didn't feel like I belonged in my body. When I was eleven we found out why. I turned out to be transgender. You see, I was born as a guy not a girl. Please don't think this changes anything, I still love you. I'm still the same Bella." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella, my sweet innocent Isabella, wasn't really a woman? How could this be and why hadn't she told me this earlier?

"I wanted to tell you sooner but Alice told me not to. That you would react badly and leave me. But now you know and now it's up to you, just know that I love you so very much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**POV Edward**

''I'm sure you do'' I murmur, trying to remain calm. What am I going to do with this? How does this not change anything? She lied to me and even worse, she has a dick. I feel the anger boiling up inside me. ''Fuck!'' I scream.

Bella steps out of the bath, leaving her dick in full view and in front of my face. It's pretty large and… STOP! Edward stop, you're not gay…. anymore!

''Edward, please..''

''Please, Bella! Would you just go inside the bathtub? You showing off you're dick doesn't make it any better!'' It really doesn't and I kind of feel turned on. What is wrong with me? I step out of the bath while Bella sits down again.

The phone rings. Thank god, I need some space. I walk towards the bedroom, that is adjoining the bathroom. I motion for Bella to stay put, since I really don't want to see her Johnson again.

I pick up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Senoir?''

''Uhm, I think you have the wrong number. '' _Jeez, some people…._

''Senoir, I think you need Jezus. He protects us from Satan and ..''

If only she knew that my girlfriend has a dick and I… well….no one has to know that part of me… yet.

I hang up. Right when I start to turn and leave the bedroom, the phone rings again.

''I don't want you're fucking Jezus!''

''Uhm? Edward?''

''Jacob?''

''Yeah, uhm is Bella home? I would like to speak to her''

''Well now is not really the right time''

''_Well_, it's important'' Does Jacob know she has a dick, I wonder. Probably every freaking person knows it. I decide I need to know.

''Did you know she had a dick?''

''Whut!? Who?'' Oh shit, he doesn't know.

''Uhm'' _Quick, make something up._

''Lady Gaga''

''Yeah, dude. Everybody knows she has a dick man. Anyway are you going to give me Bella or not?''

''Nope'' I hang up.

''Who was that?" Bella steps into the bedroom. She is wearing a bathrobe this time and even though I know I shouldn't be , I'm kind of disappointed.

''No one''

''We should talk''

'' Leave me alone, I don't want to talk.'' I'm tired and I just really want to be somewhere else, before I can't handle it anymore.

''I think we should talk'' She looks at me with her I-mean-business-look. I normally hate it when she is being stubborn, but right now I really don't mind.

''What is there to talk about? You have a dick, I get it.''

''Edward, don't -''

''Don't what? Just leave me alone.''

''No'' She walks forward and stops right in front of me, her body close to mine. I can feel her bulge and …. I can't help it. I grab her and kiss her ….hard. I carry her across the room towards the bed and sit down, placing her across my knee.

''I have to share a secret, too'' I whisper in her ear. I spank her once, twice…ten times and she cries out every time. Leaving me more satisfied after each time. I can feel myself harden underneath her.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMAAAAACK!

_Oh yes, that feels good. _

**To be continued….**

**Leave a comment if you like the stories, we really appreciate it!**


End file.
